U.S. Pat. No. 5,929,440 discloses an electromagnetic radiation detector that has an array of multi-layered cantilevers. Each of the cantilevers is configured to absorb electromagnetic radiation to generate heat and thus bend under the heat proportionately to the amount of absorbed electromagnetic radiation. The cantilevers are illuminated and light reflected by the bent cantilevers are sensed to determine the amount of electromagnetic radiation.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,242,446 discloses a micromechanical sensor having a micromechanical oscillator and optical readout means for detecting a displacement of the oscillator.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,835,932, 7,825,381 and 8,440,972 disclose radiation detection pixels each having cantilevered attachment, with differences in coefficient of thermal expansion of materials of the pixels causing deflection of parts of the pixels due to heating from absorption of radiation.
The entire disclosures of above discussed patent documents are hereby incorporated herein by reference.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.